


Shelved Questions

by SmallGiantsKing910



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Reread and edited 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallGiantsKing910/pseuds/SmallGiantsKing910
Summary: Just like any other Saturday, Ichigo was spending the day at Uryuu’s flat.





	Shelved Questions

Just like any other Saturday, Ichigo was spending the day at Uryuu’s flat. They had decided that Ichigo would stay with the Quincy for the weekend, as they had quite some homework to do.  
  
And of course, like any other peaceful evening, a Hollow appeared. So they got out together to fight like any other day, back to back, carefully watching the other from the corner of their eyes.  
  
When they had finally gotten rid of the masked beast, they walked back to the apartment. Uryuu headed directly for the kitchen to prepare a meal while Ichigo headed directly for the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Ichigo, as a Shinigami, wasn’t fighting in his own body, so one may ask why the boy always had to clean himself after a fight. It was not like they were getting injuries by fighting against those kinds of Hollow.  
  
No, in fact, it was something they didn’t quite understand, and even stopped bothering about after quite some time laughing or arguing: When Ichigo left his body, he laid it somewhere near where they have to fight, so as to return quickly into it after the fight. But then, as the fight began, Hollow blood always spurted everywhere, and the lifeless body would _always_ be where the blood landed. Always. Even when he decided one day to put it safely away from the fight, they ended up fighting near the body.  
  
Was it because Ichigo’s body, even lifeless, still attracted the monsters? Was it that Ichigo always dragged the battle unconsciously towards his body? Was it that Uryuu always dragged the battle unconsciously towards his boyfriend’s body to keep an eye on it? These were the questions they stopped asking themselves, growing tired of being unable to answer them.  
  
However, this was all that Uryuu was thinking about while the other was silently taking his shower. Uryuu was beginning to savour those silent moments during which he could think properly. Not that he disliked Ichigo’s presence, on the contrary; he just thought that Ichigo should admit he often spoke too much.  
  
Ichigo, on his part, would retort that moments of silence were not meant to last; because he knew far too well that the dark-haired boy was always over-thinking everything, and when he began thinking too much, he wouldn’t even sense a Hollow until he bumped into it.  
  
Indeed, that would explain why he dropped his knife in surprise as Ichigo encircled him from behind.  
  
“Kurosaki! Are you mad?” he shouted, getting out of the other boy’s hold to pick the knife up. “What the hell did you think you wer–”  
  
He stopped dead in his sentence, dropping the knife again as he was standing up to face Ichigo.  
  
At first, he was far more than astonished to say something, looking at the Shinigami with wide eyes and mouth agape while the other looked back questioningly, wearing nothing but a towel.  
  
But then, Uryuu suddenly burst into laughter, clutching his sides tightly.  
  
It was Ichigo’s turn to be completely taken aback by the other’s behaviour. His boyfriend rarely smiled, and he had never seen him laugh like that, so much that he was even crying.  
  
“Uryuu? What’s the matter?” Ichigo finally asked, as the boy didn’t seem to be able to stop. He was even beginning to feel irritated to see how Uryuu was laughing at him.  
  
Finally, the Quincy managed to contain his laugh, taking his glasses off to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
“Are you going to tell me what the hell that was for?”  
  
“Ha… Haha… I’m sorry! Haha… Why… Hahaha!” he tried to say, pointing at Ichigo’s hair, before laughing again.  
  
“What?” the other boy replied, touching his hair. “What’s wrong with my hair?”  
  
“HAHAHA! Go… haha… mirror…”  
  
While Uryuu was still holding his sides, laughing uncontrollably, Ichigo went back to the bathroom to look in the mirror.  
  
Uryuu finally calmed down when he heard his boyfriend shout.  
  
“FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? Uryuu!” he screamed, storming back in the kitchen. “What happened to my hair?”  
  
“I’m the one who should ask you!”  
  
“But…” the boy practically whined, trying to look up at some of the hair he was pulling on. “Why the hell do you have pink hair dyer?”  
  
“Oh… Ichigo?” Uryuu asked suddenly. “Did you… use… the red bottle?”  
  
“Well… yeah…” he answered, suddenly looking away, blushing. “It was written ‘Strawberry scented’ on it, I thought it might be fun…”  
  
“It was! However... it’s not shampoo.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Erm… It’s… clothes dye…” Now it was his turn to look away, embarrassed.  
  
“What the hell are you doing with strawberry-scented clothes dye?”  
  
“I thought it might be fun,” he replied.  
  
“Well, it isn’t! How am I going to get rid of that now?”  
  
“I’ll help you wash it out if you want. It might take all of tomorrow, however… It’s not meant to vanish after one washing… Let’s hope it does not stay on hair as long as it does on clothes,” Uryuu answered seriously. “But…” he then added, reaching out to take Ichigo’s head in his hands and pulling him down to put his nose in his hair, inhaling deeply. “It smells good.”  
  
“It better!” Ichigo retorted, pulling Uryuu up to sit him on the work-top before kissing him.  
  
“Ichigo…” Uryuu moaned between kisses. “I was cooking.”  
  
“But for the moment, there’s only one thing I want to eat,” Ichigo replied.  
  
And everything that happened before that was completely forgotten as they practically devoured each other’s mouth.  
  
Uryuu’s glasses were put safely aside, his blue and white clothes were dropped to the floor and Ichigo’s towel flew to the other side of the small room; lunch left alone to go cold, long forgotten.  
  
It wasn’t long before they were rendered breathless; panting, groaning and moving in unison, putting everything that needed to be said into their actions. During that moment, all that mattered was themselves, all that needed to be taken care of was the other.  
  
Finally, they moaned each other’s names blissfully. Their names sounded sacred in each other’s voices, filled with adoration.  
  
Ichigo dropped his head heavily against Uryuu’s chest and Uryuu tilted his head to rest it against Ichigo’s.  
  
“Ichigo!” he suddenly exclaimed, looking at his glasses beside him. “You dirtied my glasses again…”  
  
He reached out take his glasses and opened the nearest drawer on his left without moving from his sitting position to retrieve his glasses cleaner.  
  
That was another question that they were unable to answer. Every time that they would make love outside of his or Ichigo’s bed, his glasses would get stained no matter where they were.  
  
“Hey!” the pink-haired boy cried out in indignation. “You’re the one who —”  
  
He suddenly stopped, smelling the sweet scent of…  
  
“Why does it smell like —”  
  
He stopped again, snatching the pink glasses cleaner from Uryuu’s hands and inhaling it.  
  
“What the hell! This also smells like strawberry !” he exclaimed while the other boy looked away, blushing.  
  
Ichigo looked into the drawer to see if there anything else like that.  
  
“What the —”  
  
He wasn’t at the end of his surprises as he drew out a small packet and waved it in font of Uryuu’s face.  
  
“Do you smoke?”  
  
“No,” the other answered without a hesitation. “Of course not!”  
  
“Then, what’s with that pack of strawberry-flavoured cigarettes?”  
  
“It’s called Modern Science!”  
  
“Yeah, right… But… strawberry-scented cigarettes? Anyway, what are you doing with all of this strawberry stuff?”  
  
This caused the other boy to look away again, really embarrassed.  
  
“Well… sometimes, when I feel lonely, just by smelling something strawberry-scented, I feel better…”  
  
This time, it was Ichigo’s turn to laugh a little, even though he was blushing slightly. Putting the strawberry-scented things back in their drawer, he pulled the Quincy’s head down for a passionate kiss.  
  
“Tonight, you have a human-sized strawberry just for yourself.”


End file.
